


Win Some, Lose Some

by hydrangea



Category: My Boss My Hero (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangea/pseuds/hydrangea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal visit with Makio turns out to be everything but normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win Some, Lose Some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peroxidepest17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxidepest17/gifts).



> Thanks to curiouslyfic for betaing!

Being friends with yakuza was hard work. Jun had realized that almost immediately when he tried to pick up contact with Makio again after the first grueling semester of university. Getting them to allow you to get closer than the occasional pudding date was even harder -- Jun was well into his second year at university by the time he even saw the headquarters again and even then, Makio looked rather uncomfortable about it.

Towards the end of Jun's third year however, things started to even out again. No one had (as of yet) attempted anything against Jun and Makio (or rather Mikio, Jun suspected) started to let Jun in close again. Not that Makio introduced Jun to his group or anything -- Jun saw Makio's men only seldomly -- but he did meet Kazu and Kuroi and Mikio pretty often.

One afternoon in early autumn, Jun bought a set of puddings from the store near his home and headed towards the Sakaki Headquarters. Makio knew he was coming -- Kuroi knew, too, which probably meant the place would be more or less empty when Jun arrived. There'd be a curious number of men with a bad fashion sense loitering two or three blocks away though, all of them following Jun's every move out of the corner of their eyes. Another thing he'd had to get used to.

Kazu waited for Jun at the entrance, looking grumpier than he usually did at Jun's visits. He seemed to be fiddling with something -- not a needle or a knife for once -- but Jun didn't dare look too close. Kazu wouldn't hurt him, but he would stick to Jun and Makio like glue to make sure that Jun didn't get any 'ideas'.

"Aniki's in the garden," Kazu said and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh." Jun smiled at him. "Can we go through the kitchen?" He held up the bag with puddings.

Kazu nearly snatched the bag away. "I'll take care of it."

Jun knew better than to protest. "I'll head to the garden, then." He hesitated. "There's a pudding for you in there as well."

Kazu nodded and disappeared into the buildings -- most of which Jun had never seen. He sighed and headed towards the archway leading further into the maze that was the headquarters. If he knew Makio right, he would be by the lawn where Jun had caught him training once.

Makio looked up when Jun stepped through the archway. Kuroi, previously talking quietly with Makio, took a few steps backwards and settled into the hands-clasped, legs spread wide stance that Jun liked to term 'yakuza parade rest'.

"Oi, Sakurakoji," Makio said and frowned at Jun's empty hands. "Didn't you say you were bringing pudding?"

Jun sat down at the edge of the free chair. "Kazu took care of it." He looked around, saw Mikio sitting on the other end of the garden with his laptop under a parasol. There was an empty chair beside him as well, with what looked like a half-finished embroidery project on top. "Did the meeting yesterday go well?"

Makio nodded without thinking. Jun caught Kuroi heaving a sigh over Makio's shoulder. Some things never changed, even after Makio had finally gained that pass on the daiken he wanted. Jun changed the subject and chatted about the past week until Kazu returned outside with an impeccably arranged tray, complete with a little flower arrangement. He disappeared inside again after that, only to return with another tray that he brought over to Mikio.

"Makki," Jun asked Makio as he watched Kazu serve Mikio before picking up his embroidery again. "How did you meet Kazu?"

Makio, who'd been in the middle of inhaling a pudding, choked. Jun patted him on the back until he stopped choking, then kindly prompted him again when Makio forgot his question. "Why do you ask?" Makio finally managed to rasp out.

Jun looked thoughtfully at Kazu, bent deep over his work. It looked like the lining of a jacket -- and not the dark kind favored by Makio. "He's your friend," Jun said. "I just realized I don't really know anything about him."

Makio leaned back in his chair, scratching his head. "I dunno, really. He just showed up one day and begged to be let into the group." He grinned. "I nearly kicked him out on sight -- didn't look like he could fight -- then the little bastard took a knife for me and managed to knock out the punk that went after me while holding his guts in place with one hand. I kind of had to let him in after that."

Jun tried not to wince at the mental picture. "That's kind of surprising."

"Huh?" Makio blinked.

"It's just," Jun said, "I don't think I've ever seen him with the same kind of injuries the other guys here have." He coughed. "I mean, he doesn't seem to be in fights."

Makio looked confused. "Kazu is a good fighter."

Jun gave up. "I'm sure he is." He poked at his pudding. He wasn't really sure why he persisted in bringing one for himself when he didn't like them. Maybe it was his subconscious trying to provide Makio with extras. He pushed the bowl towards Makio, who gratefully inhaled it.

Across the yard, Mikio looked up and smiled at Kazu. Jun had always thought that Mikio smiling was kind of creepy, but it was hard to think something so genuine was really 'creepy'. Jun tilted his head. Was it his imagination, or was Kazu blushing? Mikio leaned forward, Kazu took a step towards Mikio and Jun decided that he really didn't need to see more.

"Makki..." Jun said, "Why don't we go inside? You promised you were going to teach me how to fight."

Kuroi, standing a few strides away, raised his eyebrows. Makio, bless him, Jun thought, didn't notice anything strange with the statement at all. "Sure!" Makio got to his feet and tugged Jun up too without much of an effort. "I'll call Kazu over too -- he's more your..."

"No!" Jun grabbed Makio's hand. Makio blinked down at him. "Um, I mean, I want you to teach me, Makki."

Jun felt a little guilty when a pleased smile bloomed over Makio's face, but just a little.

"All right," Makio agreed and lead the way in. He didn't seem to realize he was still holding Jun's hand.

Kuroi heaved a sigh as they went by. "Don't do anything if you don't mean it," he said, low enough that only Jun could hear it.

Jun shrugged and smiled a little helplessly. Kuroi eyed the smile and sighed again. When the door closed behind Makio and Jun, Jun thought he heard him mutter something about 'both of them' but he forgot about it pretty soon as Makio dragged him into a seriously nice dojo.

"Wow, Makki," Jun said and kicked off his shoes. Real mats. Straw dolls!

Makio's chest puffed out. "It was outfitted by my grandfather. Three generations of Sakaki family members have been taught here."

"Did Mikio learn, too?" Jun started to change into the gi Makio provided him and pretended he didn't notice Makio's eyes glazed over when Jun took off his shirt. He knew it'd pay off to continue working out even after high school.

"Huh? Yeah, but he usually trains with Kazu these days." Makio shook himself out of his stupor and changed as well. "Do you remember anything from school lessons?"

The answer to that, it turned out, was 'not really'. Either that, Jun thought afterwards as he showered in the bathroom Makio had pointed him to, or he'd been worse at it in school than he'd thought. Or he'd just not been too motivated. Makio might've been a bit distracted over Jun's chest, but Jun might've been a bit distracted over Makio's, well, everything. Body-shy wasn't exactly a term to describe Makio when he didn't need to hide his tattoos. Which seemed to go further down than Jun remembered them doing...

He hastily cut off that thought when the door opened and Makio stepped inside. "You take longer than a girl," Makio said and sprawled out on the bench on one side of the huge bathroom.

Jun quickly rinsed off and got out of the shower with a towel wrapped firmly around his hips. "I don't!" He finger-combed his hair out of his face. He'd have to tie it back like Makio soon. "I was only sweaty."

Makio blinked. Looked down at himself. He wasn't sweaty at all. Jun patted Makio on the shoulder and forced himself not to linger. "Did you fetch my clothing?" he asked Makio.

Makio looked sheepish. "Kazu stole 'em."

"What?"

"Said they needed a wash." Makio rubbed the back of his head. "I told him you weren't that prissy but he just gave me this." He held out a black yukata that looked like it might've belonged to Makio at some point.

"Right." Jun sighed and scrambled into it.

Makio looked approving. "You look almost manly, Sakurakoji."

Jun had some doubts about that but didn't say anything about it. "I need to get home though," he pointed out. "I can't go home in this." He eyed the red-and-gold dragon crawling up his side.

"Yeah." Makio suddenly had a broad grin on his face. Jun didn't want to know what he was thinking about -- his guesses were enough. "Maybe my little brother has something you can borrow."

Jun didn't wince, but it was close. Mikio probably had something he could borrow, but it'd come at a price Jun didn't want to pay. The thought didn't appear to cross Makio's mind though, as the next thing Jun knew, he was in another part of the house he'd never been in before and staring Mikio in the eye. Makio had taken the opportunity to slip away and talk about something with Kuroi and Jun couldn't help but feel a little like he'd been thrown to the dragon.

"Nii-san's clothes look good on you," Mikio said with his trademark smile and sipped his tea.

Jun didn't know how Kazu had become involved in the whole matter -- or why Kazu couldn't have just fetched some clothing -- but here he was, tea at his elbow and Kazu looking suspiciously comfortable at Mikio's shoulder.

"Apparently my clothes were a bit dirty." Two could play the game, Jun thought, and sipped his own tea.

"Ah, yes. Kazu told me." Mikio leaned ever- so- slightly forward and his smile was definitely a creepy one this time. "He thought that you and I might like to have a little talk."

Anyone else would've put an emphasis on 'talk'. Mikio didn't need to.

"Makki's my friend." Jun looked straight back. Three years and he'd learned that was the way to face them.

"Why don't you wear that yukata home then?" Mikio said idly. "It suits you."

So that was what it as all about, Jun thought. He stood up slowly, deliberately. "You're right." Jun smiled at Makio as he came back into the room. "Makki, can you help me to the front door? I think I'd get lost if I tried to find my way in here."

Makio looked between Jun and Mikio. "What did you say to him, Mikio?" Makio asked.

Mikio smiled. "We just agreed it was probably easier if you had Kuroi drive Jun home."

"Ah." Makio looked like he understood everything. Jun sincerely doubted he did, but then again, that was what Mikio aimed for. "I should've thought of that."

"I'll see you some other time," Jun said to Mikio. He looked at Kazu, who scowled back. "You, too."

Makio guided Jun towards the door by looming behind Jun like a big shadow. It was almost like having a bodyguard, Jun thought dryly, protecting him against the lasers in his back from Mikio's and Kazu's looks.

 Jun hesitated in the doorway. "Makki?"

Makio grunted. "What?"

Jun reached out and took Makio's hand. "Nothing."

Makio didn't say anything either, but closed his fingers around Jun's hand. Jun remembered a day back in high school, when Makio told him about girls and how to attract them. He glanced up at Makio's face and shook his head with a rueful grin. Jun might've beaten Mikio, but it seemed like Makio might've take him unaware.

From the amused glint in Kuroi's eyes as he saw Makio's smug grin, he agreed.


End file.
